


Absolutely smitten

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Based on the song Absolutely Smitten by Dodie
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request

You could feel it from the moment you first laid eyes him, You couldn't put your finger on it. How he reduced you to a mess of clammy hands and rosy cheeks.

Everything about him was captivating from his wavy brown hair to his ocean eyes, dark and deep. Sometimes you were sure that if you let yourself look to closely you would drown in them. 

It was like falling. Looking at him made your insides wobble you mentally kick yourself for sounding so childish. You couldn't help it wanting to kiss him, drown in him. 

Of course you weren't the only girl who had noticed Jack, His boyish charm and innocence seemed to really have an affect on the girls he crossed paths with whilst you were hunting. 

You didn't blame them, how could you? He was perfect. Which often left you wondering how could you compare with the seemingly flawless girls who practically fell at his feet?

But you did. Oh you didn't know it but you weren't the only one blushing and sneaking glances. From the moment he'd laid eyes on you he knew there was something special about you. You just seemed to burn brighter than anyone he'd ever known. 

So when you returned from a particularly bad hunt shoulders hunched, bags under your eyes and ready to give up on the world.

You'd sought him out in his room not needing to explain as you buried yourself in his chest seeking his warmth as he wrapped his arms around you. 

His soothing voice in your ear "Its okay you're safe now" you felt a weight lift and your heart swell. 

You had no intention of letting go anytime soon and neither did he, There was no other way to explain it.. You were smitten.


End file.
